


My Version of The Fox

by SERunion7



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst, Episodes, First Kiss, Fluff, Haley - Freeform, M/M, Unsub - Freeform, Unsub!Haley, maybe more later - Freeform, short fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-16 07:11:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5819116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SERunion7/pseuds/SERunion7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hotch and Reid have a moment after the interrogation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It all started in that damn interrogation room. Reid had been questioning Eric Miller, possible family murderer, when he got out of hand. Eric had been telling Reid to look him in the eye when he spoke to him. Spencer tried, he truly did. He was just so loud and Reid never did well with Alpha males. Miller stood up, and was literally spitting on Reid, while screaming. Hotch and Elle had burst through the door just before things got to out of hand.

It was what Miller had said that though that was stuck in Spencer's mind. "Who's this? Your daddy?"

Spencer had wanted to stay to see Hotch's reaction, but he needed to breathe.

He was sitting outside of the small room, waiting for Hotch and Elle to return. When the door opened he stood, shoving his hands into his pockets. Elle walked by with something in her hand. A note possibly? Hotch took the empty space by him and watched the sobbing man through the glass.

"He loved his wife." Spencer commented.

Hotch gave him a sideways glance.

"Even though they were divorced he still wears the ring. Look."

Spencer pointed to the mans left hand.

Aaron glanced down at his own wedding ring. Haley had just given birth to his beautiful son. God, he loved Jack so much. He honestly thought that having a child would save their marriage. But it still felt the same. Coming home to a yelling wife. Being probed with questions as soon as he puts the phone down. He just wanted some freedom. Like Reid. Oh man, did Dr. Spencer Reid have it easy. He went home to an empty apartment and could go wherever he wanted and not have to answer a question list on where he was. He didn't have to be in the office at 5:30 a.m. and have to deal with a screaming baby most nights. 

Aaron shook his head. He was acting selfish. He had a good life, better than most. And Reid probably didn't have the best life either. That's why he's here, right? Just like him. Because something terrible happened to them on the road of life. Something that just shook them both to the bones. Something that can never be fixed.

Aaron nodded his head. "So... Daddy?"

Spencer ducked his head and blushed a shade of scarlet.

"Apparently." He cleared his throat and looked up as Hotch moved closer.

"Hotch?" Spencer backed up, finding himself trapped between a warm body and a cold wall.

He found himself moving towards the warmth. Hotch's hand went to cup Reid's face. He just held it there for what seemed like eternity. Finally he moved in a placed a small kiss on Reid's soft lips. Reid gasped and Hotch moved away like he had been burned.

"I'm sorry. Shit. Fuck. I love my wife. I love my wife. I'm so sorry Reid." Hotch was moving to the door.

"Ho-" Spencer was cut off by the door shutting on his face.

 _'What the actual fuck?'_ Spencer thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on Season:2 Episode:4, Psycodrama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hotch's POV.

Things had been quiet between them. Neither on of them acted as if anything had happened. They went to work, worked the profile, finished the case, then went home and repeated it the next day. It was when Caleb Dale Sheppard had a knife to a little boy's throat, that he thought of the day he kissed Spe- _Dr. Reid_ for the first time. _God, his lips!_ They were as soft as the thought they where, considering how much he bit them. It was like this for months now, they would have a bad case and he would go up to his office and think about Reid's soft lips. 

This was an exceptionally bad case. Sheppard robbed banks but made everyone strip for his own pleasure. That wasn't the part that pissed Hotch off though. The fact that he shot a fourteen year old boy, and he forced a boy to shoot his own mother at knife point. That's what pissed him off. He remembers the take down like it was minutes ago. He shot Sheppard before the kid shot his mother, and before Sheppard slit the boy's throat. He remembers tackling him.  _Man did that feel good._ Ripping the unsub's head up to look at the little boy's, frightened to death, eyes. Saying the venomous words  _"Look! Look at him! He's just a boy!"_ The only thing he would have changed was the crack in his voice as he said those word, and realized that Reid was behind him. If he could have changed that then he wouldn't have been here alone with Reid on his front porch.

"Hello Reid." He politely greeted the younger man, trying to keep his cool. Hiding behind the door a little to cover his pajama covered body.

"Hi" Reid gave an awkward wave.

"JJ never called me, is there a case?"

Spencer shook his head, "No I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I know this case must have been hard for you, dealing with children and all." Spencer nervously shifted on his feet.

Aaron nodded, "Right. Well, um, thank you. And I'm fine." 

Spencer noticed the lie right away. He squinted his eyes looking into the other man's for a moment or two. He must have found what he was searching for because he looked away and let the lie slide. 

"Right, okay. Have a nice night Sir." He turned abruptly and swiftly made his way down the sidewalk. 

Hotch felt the urge to call after him, instead he shut the door and leaned on it.  _What are you doing? She is cheating on you. You know this! But you're not a cheater. Right? Wrong._ He quickly got up and yanked the door open. He ran out the door, barefoot, into the cool summer night. 

"Reid! Reid!" He was running like a mad man.

Spencer turned around, hearing his name, and stopped. 

"Hotch?"

Hotch caught up to him and was out of breath but he grabbed the younger man and crashed their lips together. Spencer made a startled screech which turned into a pleased moan. When he was officially out of breath he slowly pulled away, chuckling when Spencer tried to follow. He rested their foreheads together. 

"I knew you felt it too." Reid whispered.

"The spark?"

Spencer nodded.

"Spencer, I am married but it's not working. I think.. no I know that she's cheating. Give me time but I haven't been able to breathe without thinking about you." Hotch whispered. 

"It's been the same for me. I'm sorry about your wife." The words stung on Reid's tongue,  _your wife._

"Don't worry about it, we thought that if we were able to have a child that it would save our marriage. We were both wrong I guess." Hotch felt so open he had never shared any of this with anyone, not even David Rossi, is supposedly best friend.

"I'm sorry Aaron." Hotch loved his first name coming off of that tongue.

"I need to figure all of this out. We can talk more about this tomorrow." Spencer nodded as Aaron gave his another quick kiss and pulled away.

Spencer was suddenly freezing and turned to jog down the street to the nearest bus stop. As Aaron made his way to his house.

* * *

 

Haley stood looking out the upstairs window. She wasn't that shock at what she had just seen. She knew that her husband was having fantasies about one of his coworkers. She had woken up multiple time to him whispering a certain name in his sleep. She had noticed the dried cum on the bed sheets in the hamper. She would admit that she was jealous. _Who wouldn't be? Aaron never kissed me like that!_ She turned away rushing to the bed when she heard familiar footsteps reach the top of the stairs. In her pretend sleep she smiled to herself, vowing that she would have he revenge on the one and only Dr. Spencer Reid.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it has been a while. I've been studying for my ECA's and I HATE it! So here ya go!

They met every other weekend. Sneaking around like teenagers who were afraid to get caught by there parents. It felt amazing just being able to be around somebody who understood what the other was going through.

And the best part was Haley didn't expect anything. _So he thought._ She went on her merry way acting as though everything was normal. Aaron knew about the affairs. He never brought it up but deep down in his mind he knew. Sometimes she would come home smelling of a new perfume or of another man's cologne. She would have intimate little gifts that he would find around the house. She always said that she just wanted to fell pretty and bought them for herself. Which later would turn into an argument and the Jack crying. He was always made to look like the bad guy.

This Friday was just like all of the rest. He would leave the house saying he either had paperwork to finish or he was going on a run. Which in turn led him to taking the route to work but turning left instead of right, making his way to Spencer's. He would park outside next to his lover's car and head inside. Where he found warmth and love that he didn't get at home unless he was holding Jack. 

Things had escalated quickly between the two lovers. First it was simple cuddling and soft kisses. Sometimes a few make-out scenes. But not after long they were falling into bed together and making sweet love.

It was all going so swell until Aaron came home from work one day to find his house empty. Not a trace of Jack or Haley in sight. The only thing he found left from her was a note on his laptop saying **'I will send the divorce papers to you this weekend.'** He wasn't that surprised when he didn't feel all to torn up about it. He went to Spencer's and stayed with him for a while. Not wanting to be alone in the empty house. He told Spencer how he would miss Jack, but that was it. The talked about their relationship and how it was progressing. Spending sweet time together that they didn't get before. Aaron had moved into Spencer's apartment. He let Haley have the house even though their divorce wasn't finalized yet. She was grateful but still hated everything about the young genius. 

So when the Chester Hardwick case came around everything felt odd. She was pushing him on signing the papers and he was working an important interview. Spencer smiled at him sympathetically and rubbed his shoulders as he sat down. Five minutes later she hung up and he hung his head. Spencer leaned over him and kissed his cheek lovingly. 

"What did she say?" He asked, careful to tread lightly.

Aaron sighed, "She is still going to let me see Jack but not until I sign the papers."

Spencer looked down at him. "Baby, why haven't you?"

"I don't know. I guess if I do then it makes it real." Aaron's words came out of his mouth before he could process them and he felt Spencer stiffen behind him.

Aaron stood up quickly and before he could say anything the detective came in. 

Spencer shook his head and took lead in the interrogation until things got out of hand and they were stuck in a room with a crazy serial killer.

When they were safe in the car on there way back to Virginia Aaron spoke up. 

"I'm sorry." Aaron said glancing at his lover.

Spencer knew that it had a double meaning. He just nodded his head and smiled reassuringly at his love before leaning over and kissing his cheek. Aaron smiled and took them home. 

When they returned they made love and fell asleep in each others arms.

 

**TBC!**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and tell me what you think! Also go check out my Hotch/Reader fic! Click here ---> http://archiveofourown.org/works/6136369/chapters/14062174

**Author's Note:**

> So I don't know if I should continue or just leave it at that... Tell me what you think!


End file.
